


Our Strong Grip

by ya3ani



Series: We Tread Solid Ground [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crying, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Het Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya3ani/pseuds/ya3ani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To finalize Erica's welcome back into the pack, Derek lets her break Stiles apart.</p><p>Stiles loves it, suffice to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Strong Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ~"freakyfox666" for such a doing a quick beta.

“What?” Erica looked between Stiles and Derek to see what the joke was. Her face fell into a snarl. “Don't fuck with me.”

“I'm not 'fucking with you.” Derek stepped forward and wrapped his hand around Stiles' neck. “He's yours.”

Many years ago Erica had mastered her response to mockery. When she had been human she'd had no choice but to slink away. As a wolf she could do better – she could destroy whoever dared to misjudge her. But there was no mockery in the air now.

“Think of it as forgiveness for you for knocking me out with my own car,” Stiles said drolly. Behind him, Derek tightened his grip and Stiles immediately quieted, eyes dropping. _Forgiveness_ , Stiles had said.

“He's mine?” Erica asked Derek, ignoring Stiles' jibe.

“Yours. For tonight.”

Stepping forward, Erica placed a hand on Stiles' chest. It was the same chest she'd had vague thoughts about as a sophomore – what it might look like underneath his clothes, how he might like to be touched, if a social outcast like her ever got the chance.

A dangerous smile grew on her face. “Hey, Batman,” she said with a croon, skimming her palm up his chest to his chin. His eyes were as beautiful as she remembered, but she didn't feel the soul-crushing want to be his everything that she once had – just a good old fashioned need to get him out of his clothes.

“Hey, Catwoman.”

“In more ways than you know.” Laughing, Erica flicked out her claws against Stiles' shirt. In the background of her room, Derek shifted minutely, his shoulders tensing up. Erica rolled her eyes. “Calm down, _Derek_. Nobody's getting clawed.” Then she grabbed Stiles' shirt and traced a sharp fingernail down the very middle of it, top to bottom. The fabric parted easily.

“Fuck,” Stiles said on a wheeze, a flush of red burning down his body. “Sorry. You're probably used to – to Boyd's gladiator physique, huh?” Erica looked him up and down, from the thatchy hair under his navel to the sloping definition of his pecs. Already his pants looked a little tight at her handling.

“I've never been one for muscle-bound idiots – unlike you.” Tilting her head, she sent a beatific smile Derek's way, waiting for the answering growl. She laughed when she got it, delighted. “Boyd's body is beautiful, but I like him because of his mind.”

“So.” Stiles did a stupid little shimmy. “You want a piece of this?”

“A piece?” Erica asked, wearing a disappointed moue. “Oh, Stiles. I'm going to have the whole cake.”

##

“Fast learner,” Erica couldn’t help praising, bucking her hips up into Stiles’ face. He moaned and kept licking, moving along with her wave-like movements as if he’d had lessons.

"He is," Derek added from his corner seat. "He can go for hours, too."

Trailing her hand over his head, Erica encouraged Stiles up to her clit, which was full and ready. "Kiss it." He did so lightly, looking up her body the whole time. "Tongue." With the same alacrity he’d done everything else so far with, Stiles dove back into her. Every swipe of wet flesh sent a fitful buzzing through Erica's skin, and she moaned. The noises seemed to drive Stiles into a shaking frenzy, his excitement feeding directly off her pleasure.

"Stay there, right there," Erica got out right as she came, her first orgasm a sharp peak of pleasure that soon petered out into oversensitivity. In the moments after it Stiles' hot breath washed over the curve of her stomach, the side of his face resting on her belly. "You like that?"

Stiles lifted his head slowly, dazed and pink-mouthed from where Erica had ground herself against him. "Yeah," he croaked.

“Derek,” Erica called out, feeling powerful. “Water.”

A moment later a plastic bottle was flying through the air. Stiles chugged half of it, pouring some onto his hand to wipe her from his face. Content from orgasm, Erica watched it all from beneath hooded eyes.

“What a gentleman,” she said as he slid up her body until they were face to face. His eyes flicked to her lips and she grinned, fisting a hand in his hair again. “You want a kiss?”

Stiles nodded as well as he could with Erica holding him so tightly.

“Good boy.” Then they were kissing for the first time, hesitant to begin with but quickly more confident. It was strange to kiss someone who wasn’t Boyd, but Erica decided that she liked it — she especially liked how Stiles yielded when she pushed, giving his mouth up to her any way she preferred, even letting her tug viciously on his abused bottom lip.

The bed began to rock and creak as Stiles humped against her, his dick dragging on her leg, and she stopped the kiss to grab a condom.

“Put it on,” she ordered, watching as he fumbled and did so. It was obvious he wasn’t used to wearing them — perks of fucking werewolves. “Look at me.”

Out of pupil-blown eyes, Stiles stared. His arms were shaking where he was holding himself up above Erica, and she swore she could see his dick flex in the air.

“Don’t come before me,” she ordered, cupping his chin. “Got it?”

Stiles’ groaned despairingly. “Okay — but I’ve never — ”

“I’m your first girl?” A flush of pleasure came over her at the thought. When she’d been a human she might have found the idea of an inexperienced partner dissatisfying but she wasn’t, anymore, and there were parts of her she didn’t yet fully understand that craved Stiles’ newness.

“I'm as virgin as Mother Mary with girls,” answered Stiles jokingly, his eyes darting to her breasts. Belatedly Erica realized that he hadn’t touched them at all, yet, even though they seemed to have their own gravity when most boys were around. It was almost as if he were waiting for permission. She grabbed one of his hands and urged it to her breast, watching his mouth drop further open — it was _always_ open, maddening — as he pushed and kneaded the flesh with his long fingers.

His dick pulsed and tagged the inside of her thigh, leaving a slick spread of lube from the condom. She pulled him down but angled her hips so that he wouldn't be able to easily slip in, ran her hands through Stiles’ hair and watched as he suckled at her nipple.

“Derek?”

With long steps her alpha came to the side of the bed, his jeans stretched from his own erection. “What?”

“How do you make him last? I don’t want him to come early.”

Stiles groaned around her nipple like she was torturing him.

“I —” Derek paused, then placed a hand on Stiles' head. “You have to be firm with him.”

Slack-jawed, Stiles slid to the middle of her chest, placing his forehead on her breastbone. “You guys are going to _kill_ me.”

“Hush,” Erica soothed, urging his face up. She traced his lips then thrust two fingers into his mouth, giving him something to do while she and Derek spoke.

“I can – help,” Derek said at last, watching the scene on the bed with a narrowed gaze.

Erica smirked. “Fine. You're keeping your jeans on, though.”

Derek rolled his eyes but joined them on the bed, coming up behind Stiles and taking his hips.

“Alright, big boy.” Erica pulled her fingers from Stiles’ mouth and wrapped them around his cock, holding it at the right angle. “C’mon.”

Erica released a deep sigh as finally she was filled up — after so much teasing it was less pleasure and more like scratching an itch. Letting her legs fall all the way open, she cradled Stiles between them as he cried out, then bit at her neck.

“Erica,” he panted into her nape after he’d slid all the way in, body trembling and sweat beginning to bead at his forehead.

“You’re being so good,” she praised, running her hands over his broad shoulders. “You going to fuck me?”

Obviously helpless to answer, Stiles nodded frantically. “So wet,” he whispered as he looked down between their bodies, the shiny catch of her easy to see even in low light.

“Harder,” Erica demanded, fisting a hand in Stiles’ hair and pulling back. Immediately he followed her command, bucking into her for the first thrust and then setting a steady pace. The angle was perfect for her gspot, and she gasped aloud — she was his _first_? Then she saw Derek’s hands shifting on Stiles’ hips, the blood under Stiles’ skin fleeing from the harsh grip. Derek was guiding Stiles — making sure it was good for her.

Suddenly the pace started to increase and Erica could no longer hold back the cry welling in her throat. Raking her human nails down Stiles’ back, she arched under him and rubbed at her clit — before it all stopped.

Stuck deep inside her and shuddering, Stiles grimaced. Behind him Derek growled, his hands holding Stiles steady inside of her, not letting Stiles thrust even one more time.

Derek met Erica’s indignant gaze. “He was about to come.”

“Well.” Erica exhaled and tightened around Stiles, enjoying his brief yelp. “That’s no good.”

“Please,” Stiles hushed into her throat, kissing there sweetly like it might help his cause. “I need to come, please. I’ll eat you out again, just, god — ”

“You’ll eat me out again anyway. We’re going to train you up to be the best toy a girl could have.” Behind Stiles, Derek's eyes flashed red. Erica triumphantly smiled, then _hmm_ ed. “I thought it was like that. He’s already a good toy for the boys, isn't he?”

Slowly Derek nodded, then bent down to kiss at the back of Stiles’ neck. “He’s good for us.”

“It’s only fair, then, that he works just as hard for me.”

“I am,” said Stiles in objection, lifting his head to show-off his glittering eyes — the beginning of frustrated tears.

“Aw,” Erica said softly, rubbing at his cheek. “Poor thing.”

“Don’t let him come fast enough and he cries,” Derek said, his hands closing and opening on Stiles’ hips. Bruises were forming there before Erica’s eyes, and she bit at her lip.

As if on cue Stiles whined. It was high enough a human would barely have heard, but it had Erica and Derek grinning wolfishly.

“It’s okay.” Soothing a hand over Stiles’ brow, she shifted on the bed, feeling where Stiles was still inside of her. “He’s trying so hard to be good. Let him go.”

Wordlessly Derek released Stiles’ hips. The bed squeaked and a wet sounds floated up when Stiles started thrusting again, sliding in and out of her. Sex was familiar to Erica but only through Boyd and her own fingers; having Stiles in her sheets was wholly new, and without Derek to direct his movements she was reminded that this was new for him, too.

Guiding his fingers to her clit, she nipped at his ear and throat. “Angle up.”

When he slid his hand over her sex, Stiles’ heart shuddered in his chest, the noise loud even over the slap of skin on skin and Derek’s steady growl in the background.

“You like that?” she asked, putting her hand at his ass and encouraging him to thrust harder. “How wet I am?”

“God, Erica, don’t _talk_.” Rubbing his thumb over her and fucking up as hard as he could, Stiles drove her higher. It was always the second orgasm that was the hardest — when she was just sensitive enough for everything to be _too much_ but not sensitive enough to be on a hair-trigger.

Lost in her own world, she almost missed it when Stiles started losing his tempo, hips jerking erratically —

“Derek.” She pushed Stiles back and out of her. “His hands.” Seconds later Stiles was writhing on his back, humping dry air and sobbing.

“Please, please you guys, it’s torture I swear,” he said, eyes wild and filled with tears.

Erica ran a delicate finger up his twitching cock, petting the top. The condom crinkled and Stiles violently bit his lip, struggling against Derek’s implacable hold on his wrists. A few tears ran down his face, sliding into his hairline. “Shh,” Erica said down to him. “I have a deal for you.”

“A — anything.”

“We can take a break and you can eat me out again,” she said, and Stiles was already nodding, not waiting for the second part, “but Derek will play with your ass. Fingers only.” At her words Derek’s head snapped up to glare at her, but Erica wasn’t dumb. She saw the hunger there: Derek’s need to touch what he considered his.

Like she knew they would, they both nodded.

##

“Your tongue,” Erica said with a pant, her arms out in front of her and her knees spread on either side of Stiles’ head. Below her Stiles drove further into her, licking at her folds and sucking at her clit.

Occasionally she’d glance down to see the flash of wet chin and plum-bruised lips, but the rarer show was in front of her, where Derek had Stiles’ legs on his shoulders so that he could slowly open Stiles up. One finger had Stiles keening into Erica’s body, his breath whooshing out over her skin before he reapplied himself. Now with three fingers inside of him, Stiles ate Erica out like it was his single calling in life — like he needed no water, no food, as long as she let him have this.

“He can shut off his mind when he’s busy with his mouth,” Derek said, one of the first full sentences he’d offered in ten minutes.

“Mmm.” It was getting hard to reply, everything going sharp then hazy. “He’s — good.”

“Tell Boyd he can use him, if he wants,” Derek said, and Stiles must have heard because he moaned up into Erica, lips vibrating with it against her clit in the perfect way. It was the last push she needed and she tumbled over, gasping and directing Stiles to keep licking with every breath.

When at last her orgasm was finished, she flopped boneless to the bed beside them. The air was heavy with their combined arousal, a metallic weight to every inhale that reminded her not of blood but of life. Head lolling to the side, Stiles stared at her, sex-dumb eyes stuck to her face.

“Hey, cutie,” she said. Woozy-looking, Stiles blinked slowly. His dick was a bar pointing to the sky. "He doesn't talk much like this, huh?"

From where he was still three fingers deep in Stiles, Derek said, "No," then, reluctantly, "Do you want to try?" He nodded down at the body laid out between them.

"Yes," Erica said, almost purring at the idea of a part of her being inside Stiles. Joining Derek on the other side of the bed, she stared down at where her alpha's fingers stretched the little hole wide. "Wow," she said softly. "He likes that?"

"Loves it," Derek answered shortly with a thrust of his fingers. Stiles groaned and another tear trekked down his cheek. Even in the condom his dick looked purple, his balls drawn up tight under it. Slicking up her fingers, Erica joined Derek at Stiles' hole and started rubbing the flesh there.

"What's the most he's ever had before?"

"Four fingers." Derek shot her a look.

"And your dick. Right, alpha?" Erica asked, wicked smile concealing the slight unease at calling Derek that again at last. He narrowed his eyes but nodded, and she let out a tiny sigh of relief. Her welcome was official. "Does he always cry when you fuck him?"

"No." Derek jostled her hand. "Put your finger in. See what he does for yourself."

Carefully Erica nudged at the taut muscle, finding a groove between Derek's fingers and using them to slide into Stiles' ass. If his hole had been stretched before it was obscene now, and his legs started to shake on the bed, his muscles everywhere tightening and loosening. The bit-off curses that Stiles started letting out were addicting to hear, and Erica pushed and pulled and prodded around inside of Stiles, cataloguing the different sounds he'd make when she'd go easy on him or pull out too quickly.

He started speaking — or blabbering. "Erica, Erica please let me eat you — you out," he started, hips twitching and abs spasming. "Please, please."

"See?" Derek pulled his hand out completely, leaving only Erica's single finger inside Stiles. He clamped down on it and threw her a pleading glance.

"Are you going to fuck him later?" Erica asked, not taking her eyes off Stiles'.

"...Yes," admitted Derek.

"Can I watch?" When the answer took longer than a few seconds, Erica looked at Derek. "Problem?"

"No," Derek said grudgingly.

"Good," replied Erica. She fit three fingers into Stiles just to hear him gasp around them, more pleading that she thought she'd never tire of. "Stiles, I feel empty. You going to help with that?"

Beyond words, Stiles nodded and wiped his tears off, shaking as he came over Erica on the bed and lined back up with her body. When he slid in he let out an animal sound, wild and unrestrained. Every one of his hot tears fell straight onto Erica's collarbone and rolled down her chest, tracing a route between her breasts. The third orgasm was the easiest, always, and as soon as Stiles was inside of her and fucking, Erica knew it was coming — too impatient for a boy's handling, she rubbed at her own clit and enjoyed the feel of Stiles holding back, tendons hard and mind broken.

She ordered Stiles to come right as she did, her arms holding his body close, soothing him through the wracking shudders.

Still buried inside of her, Stiles collapsed. His weight felt good and calming after their whirlwind of movement, and Erica ran her hand down Stiles’ back slowly. Eventually he levered up enough to pull out and tie off the condom, dropping it in the nearby trash.

He went back to squishing her, his head resting on her chest as she pet him.

“You okay?”

Stiles nodded, sighing happily. Then, “Derek?”

“Ready.” Looking up for the first time in a while, Erica saw that Derek had shucked his jeans and had his boxers pulled down, his cock out and shining with lube.

“Ew,” she said, looking away. “Warn a girl.” Derek bitchfaced.

On her chest, Stiles began to laugh. It turned to a wheeze when Derek parted Stiles’ thighs and drove steadily into him.

Like a doll Stiles lay there, letting himself be petted by Erica and fucked by Derek, legs spread wide and mouth open to give and receive nibbling kisses from Erica. When she placed her fingers at his lips he gratefully sucked them down, shutting his eyes.

After her one failed attempt at kissing Derek more than a year ago, Erica had trained herself to never react to him no matter how beautiful he looked. With Boyd’s sharp mind and constant caring it’d almost been easy to forget that she’d once lusted after Derek’s power and his body; but watching him thrust in and out of Stiles slowly, Derek’s lashes lowered and his red mouth parted in half-mad desire, Erica remembered why Derek Hale had once beguiled her.

“You can fuck him harder,” she offered. “We won’t break.” A shiver ran through Stiles as she dipped her hands to his waist, then his ass, cupping his cheeks where Derek’s hands had been a moment before. Then she spread them, exposing the tiny hole Derek was buried in.

From her vantage point under Stiles she couldn’t see it, but she did see Derek’s eyes flash red — she did see his terrifying smile, greedy and approving as he glanced at her before staring back down at where he and Stiles joined. Flush with the joy that pleasing him gave her whether she wanted it or not, Erica flashed her teeth back in a grin.

“Hold him open like that,” Derek ordered needlessly, almost panting now, his arms on either side of Erica and Stiles on the bed. A human would have collapsed long ago from strain but Derek fucked his way into Stiles with control and precision.

Only a few minutes later Derek came buried deep inside Stiles, twitching uncontrollably. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Stiles’ ear. “Tighten up when I pull out. The bed’s dirty enough already.”

After smoothing down Stiles’ hair as Derek backed away, Erica pushed Stiles gently off of her body, where he collapsed onto his back, arms spread out wide and legs akimbo. Nestled in brown curls, Stiles’ dick was plump but not hard.

“I want to see,” Erica said, tossing her hair back off her face before kneeling with Derek between Stiles’ open thighs. Derek lifted one of Stiles’ legs and cupped Stiles’ balls in one hand. With a jerk of his limbs Stiles groaned, twisting his head in the sheets until Derek pressed a kiss into his calf to quiet him back down.

Pressing a gentle finger around Stiles’ hole, Erica watched the slow trickle of Derek’s seed as it escaped.

“You’re red down here, Stiles,” she said slowly, prodding at the area a little more, all puffy and engorged. “He was so mean to you.”

“Felt good,” Stiles slurred out, eyes hooded as he stared up at them and let them do what they liked. He waved them both down. “Cuddle-nap time is now.”

‘Shower, then cuddle-nap time,” corrected Erica. Mild grumbling from Stiles was put to rest when Derek helped him wash off in Erica’s bathroom. She went next, taking the quickest shower of her life since Derek had given her the bite and ensured she would never again have to worry about drowning in the shower after a seizure. Wrapped in her soft chemise, she slipped into bed with Derek and Stiles, spooning behind Stiles and ignoring the soft words and praise Derek was whispering down.

“No more hitting Stiles with car parts,” Stiles said, right before he drifted off.

“Never again,” Erica agreed, nuzzling at his neck while staring straight into Derek’s eyes. Derek nodded his final acceptance of her back into the pack, then kissed Stiles’ forehead and hunkered down for a nap.

Erica slept like a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt & follow & say hi at [ya3ani](http://www.ya3ani.tumblr.com).


End file.
